neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Lachesis
Lachesis was a main character in the first season of the Evermoor Chronicles. Lachesis is portrayed by Gemma Lawman as herself, as well as by India Ria Amarteifio as Lacie Fairburn. Personality She is able to do anything to reunite with her sisters and bringing them back to the world. She is devoted to her sisters, and is ready to make anything to get a revenge on their opponents. She is also a vindictive and determined. History 'Before the Show' She was born a Demigod Realm everine to Killik, as well as her siblings Otto, Iggi, Moxom, Alya, older sister Atropos and younger sister Clotho. In the mists of time, her sisters and herself controlled the destiny of mankind, weaving the future with their magical golden thread in the Demigod Realm. Before casting her and her sisters to Earth and lock them into the Lantern by Killik, a King of the Demi-god Realm, they created an original Tapestry and cast a mudcurse on the people of Hollowfall, bringing them to lives inside of a mud for a thousand years ago. Their Tapestry was brought to life by Killik's touch, and only they could manage to destroy it. She and her sisters, however, started fighting among themselves for unknown reaaons, thus bringing the world to the edge of chaos, in the same time as Otto brought a storm to Earth for his crime. Their punishment was cast them to Earth, along with Otto, by Killik for a thousand years, and they were, excluding Otto, forced to stay there for rest of their lives. They took the Tapestry and Golden Thread with them for banishment, and were cast to some place on Earth through the doorway to the Demi-god Realm at this land, where her sisters and herself founded a village named 'Evermoor'. Lachesis was, too, a mesmerist, one who can control the others' minds. Briefly before sent her and her sisters into the Lantern, they formed a group of women they named an 'Everine Circle', a feminine group similar to themselves. After being trapped in the Lantern, Lachesis, Clotho, and Atropos were stripped of their powers. They could get them back only in case of possessing someones' bodies, leaving the Lantern out. ''The Evermoor Chronicles She comes back with her sisters to Evermoor Village for a some time to finally destroy it and get their revenges on demigods and a village citizens for holding them in The Lantern for one thousand years. But they were beaten by Tara Crossley and were cast to Hollowfall, a village whose citizens they cursed for ten ages ago, leaving Lacie Fairburn's body by herself. ]] Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Lachesis's powers throughout the series, go to this page: ''Lachesis/Power Development. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Lachesis possessed a some form of this awareness, allowing her to observe world events during his imprisonmnt. *'Essence Manipulation:' She could take over Bridget McCoy by manipulating Bridget's Supreme essence. ;Spirit Powers *'Possession:' The ability to take control of another body by entering it. As a Founder Everine, Lachesis needed a host to survive and could possess a being by entering their bodies. Once she possessed a body, Lachesis also gained access to that being's powers while retaining her own powers. *'Smoking:' The ability to teleport through smoke. *'Intangibility:' The ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter. *'Invisibility:' The ability to be immune to certain/any magical abilities. ;Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of Lachesis and her sisters which enhances their powers. **'Weaving the Future:' She has all powers that come with being the 'Original One'. She can make the future with her sisters, but without them, she can just predicting it rather than making it. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain/any magical abilities. ;Through possession * Precognitive Weaving: When Lachesis possessed Lacie, she gain access to ability to foretell the future with her magical black thread due to her last sister's absence. She managed to weave a Prophecy of the Evermoor Village's destruction. Trivia *She possessed Lacie Fairburn. *She was the first founder who were released from The Lantern and possessed the human girl. *She left the show after Season 1. *She lives with her sisters now in Hollowfall, being no longer able to make any harm to anyone. *She is based on one of the Moirai, the three Greek Fates; Lachesis, a Fate of Life. Gallery fr:Lachésis es:Láquesis pl:Lachesis (Kroniki Evermoor) Category:Evermoor Characters Category:Evermoor Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:The Evermoor Chronicles Category:Evermoor Category:Everines Category:Founder Everines Category:Evermoor Villains Category:Deceased individuals Category:High School past students Category:Original everines Category:Evermoor High past students Category:Hollowfall citizens Category:Demigod Realm individuals Category:Ghosts Category:Otto's Family Category:Princesses Category:Demigoddesses Category:The most powerful magical beings Category:Magical beings